


The House of Horror

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dickgirls, Erotica, F/F, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Psychopaths In Love, Slow Burn, Thriller, insane people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: Allison a punk woman kidnaps her latest victim Emily a schoolgirl whom may or may not as she seems...All the characters are over 18+





	The House of Horror

There was a girl currently being tied up on the couch with gag on her mouth. “Hello, love you enjoy my hospitably? My place is a bit of a mess but livable.” A punkish woman appeared with dye pink hair, a nose ring, a fading black t-shirt torn at the bottom showing off her navel ring and rip jeans. “I brought some grocery I bet you’re hungry and I’m hungry myself,” The punk woman licked her lips and reached down squeezing her hostage’s breast.

The girl mumbled through her gag wondered why she was kidnapped by this woman. The kidnapper removed the gag and the girl started screaming. “Why you kidnapped me, you damn crazy bitch!” The girl asked the person.

“No rhythm or reason I just lusted after teenager girls like you,” The punk woman told her reasons. “You’re so cute, so tempting with your big boobs, your cute little ass, your short school skirt,” The kidnapper eyeing her victim and the girl was creeped out. “You’re young, innocent and very sexy rolled into one big package as I liked playing my new toy,” The older woman showed her fanged teeth smiling and the kidnapped schoolgirl felt she’s a trapped rabbit with a hungry wolf.

“Why you pick me? I’m nothing and unattractive.” The girl hoped she can persuade her kidnapper. “I’m a social outcast and unremarkable that I don’t have any friends.” The woman stared her hostage and knew that the girl was lying. “That bullshit, love I know you have some friends since you always passing my job ever day on the way to your school.” The woman briefly flashed anger before reverted to her laid-back persona.

“Besides love I got quite few plans for us, like turning you into my plaything,” The punk woman smirks ferally and the kidnapped victim was scare of the prospect being a deranged person’s personal slave. “First thing first removed that stuffy jacket of yours it in the way.” The punk woman pulled a knife from her jean pocket caused the high school’ eyes widen in fear.

“What’re going do to me?” The punk woman is switching knife between her hands knowingly that her victim was sweating bullets having feared the worst before started cutting the buttons of her school-issue jacket uniform with the knife. Slowly she is ridding the buttons until it was open then in one fell swoop tore open her shirt exposing her red bra revealing her prize. “It quite cute I say, love. She used her knife cut the front part of the bra and ripped off cleanly with schoolgirl’s large mounds spilled out.

The punk kidnapper started molesting the girl violating her. “Please, stop.” The woman continued groping the victim, kissing her flesh mounds, playing them as the girl’s protests was ignored. “I’m in heaven,” The woman was so excited that she can’t contained herself. “I got a little surprise for you,” She relented and unbuckled and open her jean revealed something shouldn’t be on a woman, a male appendage attached on her. “You gotten shitting me! You got a dick!” The girl was horrified.

“I was born with a dick, love it very impressive,” Her dick was flaccid. “I always wanted sticking in my dick into a schoolgirl’s pussy.” She mounted on the girl and she was helpless when the punk wrapped her dick around the girl’s large breasts and forcing her performed a breast job. “Oh love, your tits are wonderful,” The woman was grunting with pleasure and the schoolgirl victim was at her kidnapper’s mercy. After a few agonizing minutes her torment was over when the futa punk sprayed her semen on her breasts leaving them dripped. “Now I’ll take your oral virginity,” She got up and pulled the girl from the couch on to the floor and positioning her at crotch level. “Open wide, love.” The punk tried open the girl’s mouth and she resisted.

“I don’t want that damn thing in my mouth!” The she-cock was dangling at her face and the punk woman grabbed her head forcibly and smashed her face against her dick before the extra appendage entered her mouth. “Your mouth is so good, love.” The woman piston her dick into the kidnapped girl’s mouth with brutal precision. The girl felt her brain was hammered by jackhammers and her teeth were rattled. “I gotten stop this woman from raping me,” She decided to bite her dick off. Go to hell, you damn crazy woman!” 

The girl sinks her teeth into the punk woman’s female member stopped her assault briefly. “Son of a bitch! You bit my dick!” The punk woman has a crazed expression before redoubled her efforts. “You like the hard way, love.” She pulled a handful of hair and yanked the girl’s head back with her right hand and punching her face a few times before slammed her face on the floor dazed her. “I’ll ride like a bitch that you’re,” The punk woman flipped the girl over on her stomach defenseless, went under her school skirt and pulling her underwear. “I’ll fuck you so hard that your ancestors will feel it.” 

The woman putted her dick into the schoolgirl’s vagina and the victim felt every inch of her kidnapper’s dick entered her maidenhead. “Oh, love your pussy is feeling so great,”

The punk woman was in a trance violently violating the girl that seems for an eternity for the girl it’s few, agonizingly minutes of pain. “Please stop you’re hurting me!” The woman ignored the cries of the girl and focus of her own pleasure. “Jeez love I’m so surprised that you’re a virgin, some guys at your school probably fancy you so forget those fuckers.” The schoolgirl was helpless as she is being assault vaginally and the punk woman was too touchy-feely with her body. “Love you got a killer bod and huge set of tits it a guy’s wet dream,” The woman finally finished her rape on the schoolgirl and cream pied her before letting her seed within her pussy. The girl was sobbing knew she’s violated by an insane woman whom had kidnaped her. “Mom, dad I’m sorry,” She lost consciousness.


End file.
